simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hospital
The Hospital is a Professions workplace that was added to the game in September 2016 due to popular demand, becoming the third and final of three professions where you control your Sims as they work (the first being the Police Station and the second being the Movie Studio). It is in the Downtown area of SimTown. It is based off the Sims 4 Get to Work: Doctor career. Overview To access the Hospital, players must first meet the requirements to build the SimTown Express: a certain number of sims and a certain amount of Simoleons (the price depends on how many other buildings you have already built, since the price will rise). Then you must complete the SimTown Express discovery quest and you will gain access to Downtown. You will then be able to build the Hospital (requirements vary). Choose two sims to work here and four NPCs will appear with bubbles over their heads. These bubbles have resources which is used to unlock, build and upgrade work stations. Each time players upgrade a work station, the XP increases to level up and decreases the time it takes to do the action. Your Sims start at level 1, Intern, and must help 15 NPCs to level up. When they reach level 6, your Sims are assigned two new roles: Doctor and Nurse, one each. Players continue to level up to level 10 to unlock new workstations and new options. Professions Training This is a mini quest to familarise players to the professions. It is the same for all three professions. If you have already done the tutorial at one workplace, then it won't appear again for the other two. Workstations There are eleven work stations that are unlocked each time your Sims level up. Once your Sims reach level 10, you will receive outfits specific to that specialization: Chief Surgeon outfit for Doctor and Chief Nurse outfit for Nurse. Intern Levels 1 - 6 Admin The Admin area is the place to keep track of all Sims checking-in or being discharged. If there was no Admin area, the Doctors and Nurses would forget which patients they have! Janitor Closet Someone's got to clean up all the mess that comes with running a hospital! This is the place to store all the necessary mops, buckets, and other cleaning tools. Physical Aid Physical Aid is a safe environment with lots of cool equipment for Sims to test or improve their fitness levels. Nurse Levels 6 - 9 Pharmacy Sometimes you just need the right medicine to fix that annoying cough or cold - and the Pharmacy is where you can find it. Triage The hospital is a busy place - it's hard to know what to do first! The Triage ensures every patient receives the proper care. Radiology Have you ever wondered what your Sims look like on the inside? Thanks to the power of X-ray you'll be able to find out! Ward The Ward's beds ensure the patient's stay is a comfortable one. They would likely stay longer, if it wasn't for the food. Doctor Levels 6 - 9 General Practice The General Practice has all the equipment necessary for your Sims to perform a full medical check-up. Phychiatrist's Office It's good to get things off your chest. This is a place for Sims to lie down on the couch and share what's on their mind. Research Laboratory When a medical mystery arises your Sims know where they must go, back to the lab! Surgery Room The Surgery Machine truly is a medical wonder - they greatest minds in the field still don't really know how it works. Gallery 32839528912_d2576661c1_o.jpg|The Hospital's future site. Category:Professions Category:Interactive buildings